


what are broken hearts for?

by AlmostSilent



Series: a bunch of wedding/engangement themed prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, not a happy ending for Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt from tumblr "i know im supposed to be your best man/maid of honor, but maybe i should mention now that i’m in love with you"</p><p>You can't choose who you fall in love with, and sometimes someone ends up hurt in the process of happy ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are broken hearts for?

**Author's Note:**

> The title's a kind of play on the saying "What are best friend's for?"... yeah it's not my best...
> 
> I'm attempting to complete all of the prompts that were given in [this post](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/post/109354713253/a-bunch-of-wedding-engangement-themed-prompts) on tumblr, I might not get around to doing them all, some will be longer than others and most will probably be bad, but I want to get into the habit of actually finishing shorter stories, so here it is.
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

“Why are you telling me this Enjolras?”

Combeferre was in shock, confused and upset and almost running late for a cake tasting. He wasn’t prepared to deal with this.

“Because you can’t marry Grantaire!” Enjolras cried out, he had his hands in his hair and he looked...desperate. Combeferre had never seen him like this, didn’t know that Enjolras had this in him at all.

“Of course I’m marrying Grantaire,” Combeferre said with more calm and patience than he really felt, “I love Grantaire, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, that’s why I asked him to marry me.”

“But you can’t!” Enjolras whined out, sounding distressingly like a toddler who was being stubborn and wasn’t getting his way.

“Look, Enjolras, despite what you may or may not feel for me,” Combeferre was not prepared to deal with that can of worms at the moment, “waiting until I’m engaged to mention anything was not your best idea. I’m marrying Grantaire in six months, but, and I don’t mean to sound harsh my friend, even if I wasn’t we wouldn’t work romantically anyway. I’m sorry if this is difficult for you to accept, and I completely understand if you need time, and of course I will understand you missing the wedding, but it is going to happen Enjolras.”

It was difficult to look at Enjolras’ hurt expression, but Combeferre felt he owed it to his friend to look him in the eyes for this. It was hurting both of them, but ‘Ferre knew it was hurting his friend much more than he.

“I have to go and meet R,” he murmured apologetically, “but I truly hope our friendship will be strong enough to overcome this.”

Thoughts were tumbling through Combeferre’s brain all the way to the bakery he was meeting Grantaire at, and he almost walked right past the ravenette stood outside.

“I almost thought you were going to be late,” R laughed and god did ‘Ferre love that sound. Grantaire must’ve noticed something in his expression though because he instantly sobered up before placing a hand on ‘Ferre’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah love, I’m just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what you think, comments and kudos always warm my heart and encourage me to write more so there's that <3


End file.
